


裙下之臣

by ssuuggaarr



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssuuggaarr/pseuds/ssuuggaarr
Relationships: Lover - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	裙下之臣

裙下之臣 短篇 high tension 脑洞

星月娱乐文总裁x 钢管舞女金容仙

这家酒吧是公司附近新开的，是星月娱乐总裁文星伊第一次大驾光临，在小圆台上的舞者们都用力地表现着，祈求得到她的青睐。

只有一个人，用丝巾蒙着半脸站上去随便转了几圈变离开了，却瞬间引起了文星伊的注意。

可圈可点的是她那双眸，惊艳又锐利，带着色情的味道，魅惑地文星伊无法控制得想探索她的全脸，波浪卷发时不时剐蹭在眉下痣上，有点异域风情的感觉，太神奇了，那热烈的眼神，是此刻暗黑酒吧里照亮文星伊的唯一的光。

文星伊竟像被催眠一样，不知不觉地跟在她后面，感到有人跟着，走到了自己练习钢管舞的房间，刚想快速关门，却看到修长的手指扒住了门。  
金容仙彷徨不安的瞳孔颤抖着，在文星伊眼里却是这双摄魂的眸甚至灵动着，她彻底着了迷。

用力推开门，又把门锁上。“陪我认真跳支舞呗，美丽的小姐。” 文星伊弯下了腰，绅士地交出了自己的手。

久久地没有得到金容仙回应自己的心意，文星伊开始着急，皱着眉，又在微微的弯下了腰，强烈地欲望在脑海里炸出烟花，一切旋转着逐渐模糊，太好奇了，“求你了。” 

感受到一股浓烈的玫瑰花香就这么钻进自己怀里，文星伊不禁深吸了一口气。金容仙第一次看到穿着全身黑色西装，禁欲系的总裁卑微地放下尊严求自己与她共舞，心情变得出奇的好，就这么享受吧，短暂地从文星伊身上汲取至高无上的感觉。她开始在她怀里刻意性感地扭动蛇形般的腰肢，一只手勾着文星伊的肩膀，另一只手用五指穿插在文星伊后脑勺细软的头发上。 虽然隔着丝巾，文星伊依旧感觉温热的气息喷洒在她的脸上。

“总裁，喜欢吗？”低沉又嘶哑的嗓子在文星伊红透了耳朵旁细语着，文星伊逐渐被攻破了防线，一向隐忍的她，随心地环上了眼前人柔软的腰。

逐渐变得更加大胆，紧紧地锁着金容仙，甚至发了狠地想把她按在自己的身上，完全契合地融为一体，文星伊放肆地让自己的欲望燃烧，在金容仙玫瑰花香的宇宙里遨游，整个人像失重般下坠。

金容仙看到她越发沦陷的样子，转过了身，漏出裸露的美背，娇嫩的臀轻轻地摩擦着文星伊敏感的下体，隔着布料撩拨着她的神经，所有的热量从大脑全部直冲而下，文星伊感觉滚烫的液体弄伤了自己，太爽了，这又疼又痒的感觉。

加快地节奏伴随着急促的呼吸，文星伊在金容仙的耳边控制不住地粗喘着。双手颤动着环在金容仙的腰上，感受她腰肢的律动，摩挲着自己，文星伊不得不承认她爽翻了。

逐渐地文星伊不满足于现状，把头埋进金容仙的头发里，索取着所有的玫瑰花香，用鼻尖蹭着金容仙，令她头发逐渐变得凌乱。

“你真的好棒。” 文星伊充满色气的低音炮在金容仙发间响起。金容仙像是狂浪，疯狂地涌向文星伊的沙滩，浸湿她，把她卷进海里，吞噬着她的全部。

平时意气风发的总裁此刻所有的感觉都被拉扯着，不安又神秘的感觉，文星伊不自觉地向前顶着，  
跟金容仙弹性的臀交合，发出啪啪的声音。

金容仙突然转过身来，抬起双臂把自己凌乱的头发扎了起来，“跪下，总裁。” 

文星伊竟然真的听话地弯曲了膝盖，牵着金容仙的手，在她短裙下跪下了，情爱的世界里没有法则，只要能取悦她的，她说什么文星伊都会听。

作为奖励，金容仙摘掉了丝巾，高挺的鼻子，清冷的白皮，像混血一样的轮廓，绝美的唇峰，文星伊抬着看她，臣服在她身下，她此刻只想属于她。

金容仙脱下了有点湿润的小裤，拉出暧昧的银丝，文星伊双眸盯得发红，太美了，她不行了，正对着金容仙湿润的森林，文星伊一丝理智都没了，她像疯了一样就把微凉的薄唇附了上去，吮吸着她的液体，属于金容仙咸腥的味道，让今晚成为永远吧，文星伊祈求着月亮，实现她的愿望。  
文星伊用修长的手指抚摸着金容仙白嫩的长腿，沁着细汗的腿间，所到之处都透着湿气，很滑腻，手指向下稍微分开了金容仙的腿，让森林更加对她敞开，冷峻的脸再次贴近了她，舌尖轻轻点着那粉嫩的小核，舔着留出来的蜜液，刺激得金容仙发出了淡淡的呻”吟，舌尖轻轻地卷入那紧致的蜜道，感觉到被yin 唇湿润地紧紧地包裹着，没有动弹的余地，文星伊更加卖力地用灵活的小舌挑弄着，尝试地探入更深，让她流淌出更多的糖水，品尝着，全部晶莹都卷入腹中。

金容仙在总裁毫无止境的放下身段发了疯般讨好下，感觉到了至高无上的刺激，令她全身紧绷，整个人飘飘然了起来，尖叫着达到了最高的浪潮。  
“总裁，你弄得我很舒服。”  
“很乐意为你效劳，女王。”

对你，我崇拜得太过分。  
死——我都庆幸，愿意做你的裙下之臣。

end.


End file.
